In the hospital
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Atobe threw a snowball at Echizen by accident. RoyalPair. Sorry for my bad english


Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Everything started with a stupid accident. The snow had been falling all night long so Hyoutei's tennis team put their rackets aside and went out for a snowball fight. Echizen was walking nearby for his bad luck and he was hit by a heavy snowball which was thrown by Atobe Keigo. The buchou shouted his name but it was already too late and the boy collapsed on the ground, blood running down from his forehead.

_What happened?_

_Where am I?_

"Echizen."

_Who are you?_

"Oi, Echizen!"

Said boy slowly opened his eyes and tried to catch what he was seeing. All of the regular members were standing around while the captain was kneeling next to him on the ground with a worried look on his face.

"Sorry Echizen, are you okay?" And then he remembered what had happened.

"I'm fine, Monkey king." He said in an arrogant tone, pushing Atobe's helping hand out of his way but he didn't have enough power to sit up let alone standing up. He fell back.

"You should go to the hospital." The buchou suggested and grinned. "But you can't even stand up so you have to ask somebody for help." Echizen looked away. There was no way in hell that he would ask help from the stupid Monkey king himself or anybody from Hyoutei.

"Brat." Atobe sighed then picked him up. "I'll leave the rest to you, Oshitari."

"Hai…"

xXx

"What are you doing, Monkey king?" Echizen protested in the other's arms with zero success.

"How does it look like to you, chibi?" Atobe was getting annoyed. The brat was so full of himself yet he couldn't even step one and didn't ask for help. And the most annoying thing was that he had caused this situation.

"Put me down. Now!" Echizen said but nothing happened. "Are you deaf?!"

"Shut up already!" He felt like dropping the boy and leave him there but Ore-sama's pride would never allow him to do something like that.

The captain carried Echizen to his limo and put the boy on the seat then he sat next to him. Atobe gave a piece of cloth to the boy to stop the bleeding on his head.

"To the hospital." He ordered and the driver started the engine.

xXx

"They said it's nothing serious but you have to stay here for a night just to be sure. " The buchou told him and sat next to the younger boy.

"Wonderful… If that's all then get out of here." Echizen said in an annoyed voice sitting up in the bed.

"Be grateful to Ore-sama who is taking care of you himself."

"I don't care! By the way it is your fault and why the fuck are you sitting on my bed?!"

"If you haven't recognized it yet Ore-sama should clear your mind and tell you this whole building belongs to Ore-sama's family. So I can sit wherever I want to." He grinned.

"You're the one who caused the situation and if you didn't understand I'll repeat, get the fuck out of here!"

"You've got such a vulgar mouth, brat. Ore-sama should teach you some manners. We have a lot of time after all." Atobe smirked and climbed on top of the boy, pinning him down to the bed.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Echizen gasped in surprise mixed with fear.

"You know, I thought I should recoup you for causing so much trouble." He smirked and leaned closer.

"Stop it." The younger one protested desperately and tried to push the older boy off but he was too weak.

"Kawaii." Atobe whispered into his ear causing the boy shivering. He tied Echizen's hands above the boy's head holding them tightly.

He continued smirking and licked Echizen's lips gently. The smaller boy was so shocked that he forgot about resisting giving the older boy a chance to force his tongue between his soft lips who didn't waste any time and did it. It was such a forcible kiss yet it felt so good Echizen didn't want to end it. He couldn't.

'_What the hell am I doing?! He's a guy and on top of it Atobe Keigo, Hyoutei Gakuen's number 1 egoist the monkey king himself! But I can't resist… Why the fuck is he so good at kissing?!'_

When Atobe tried to pull back Echizen leaned forward asking for more. His eyes were full of lust and the buchou couldn't refuse the challenge so they started kissing passionately. A few minutes later they broke apart.

"What was that?" Atobe asked after he had caught up his breath. "I thought you didn't want it."

"I'm just showing my gratitude since I'm using 'Ore-sama's' hospital." Echizen grinned and tried to act cool but he was blushing. The captain let out a short laugh and placed a light kiss on the boy's red ones. Then he suddenly lifted him. While Atobe was kissing the tennis player he took him into the bathroom.

"We shouldn't dirty the bed clothes." Atobe said in a husky voice and smirked causing Echizen to blush even more because the boy was well aware of what was going to happen next…

xXx

Atobe opened the shower and pushed the younger boy with his clothes still on ahead then followed him. They started kissing again gently biting the other's lips while the captain was slowly unbuttoning Echizen's shirt. Their heated tongue battle soon ended because the green haired boy had to pull back since he was panting heavily as Atobe's slim fingers were running up and down on his bare chest teasing the pink nipples.

The older one started placing light kisses from Echizen's chin down to the boy's thin neck then along the small yet firm chest. The younger tennis player couldn't hold his loud moans back anymore.

He had never expected that he would enjoy doing something like _that_ so much, especially not with Atobe Keigo. And yet… He didn't understand himself why was he letting the teen to continue but he didn't even think about pushing him away either. Well, it was already too late for resisting. Moreover it wasn't like that the buchou was trying to rape him since Echizen wanted it just as badly as his partner. He needed it.

Atobe slid his fingers into the boy's pants causing him to grab his shoulders tightly.

"Ahh, that…no-!" Echizen panted. His legs were trembling so much that he thought he would collapse. The grip tightened on his member.

"Do you _really_ want me to stop?" The older grinned slyly and didn't move his hand.

"Fucking teaser." The boy hissed but he knew well that Atobe wouldn't continue until he gets a satisfying answer. Echizen shook his head and whispered "No" blushing furiously.

"Excellent." The teen smirked. "Saa, let's start our lesson of manners, shall we?"

"What- ahh!" The younger wanted to ask but he could barely start it since he was silenced as Atobe moved his resting hand on his arousal.

The buchou leaned closer to the warm flesh causing Echizen to hold his breath back for a few seconds. Atobe playfully licked it and the younger's legs trembled in excitement while a loud moan formed on his red lips.

"So what do you say when you want something, brat?" The taller one smirked and pulled back.

Ryoma wanted to kill him because of the teasing but he did know well that that wasn't the best idea. Later he would definitely pay back however right then he only had one choice – playing along with that egoistic yet breathtakingly sexy buchou.

"Please." The green haired boy breathed in a lustful tone.

"Hm, you're not showing enough respect." Atobe taunted.

Echizen almost said 'Fuck you, bastard!' but he had changed his mind in the very last minute. It wouldn't be a clever thing to do.

"Atobe-sama." He panted.

"Very close." The older grinned.

"Uhh…Keigo-sama."

"Good boy." The buchou chuckled and leaned forward licking the tip of the excited organ.

"Oh God!" Echizen moaned grabbing the other's hair.

Atobe continued running his wet tongue up and down on the hard flesh covering it with saliva then took the whole member into his hot cavern.

"Kei-go" the younger one gasped as the buchou bobbed his head taking Ryoma's cock deeper and deeper into his mouth by every second.

"I'm…I'm…" Echizen cried out just in time and Atobe withdrew in the latest minute.

"Not yet." He smirked and quickly took his own clothes off and forced the boy to four legs. "Now, what should I do with this cutie?" Atobe mumbled against the soft skin of the boy's neck seductively.

Echizen let out a lustful groan as he felt the teen's warm chest against his back.

"My, my, how impatient." The buchou teased and pushed one finger into the boy's virgin hole.

He added a second one then soon the third making scissoring movements. Echizen winced in discomfort but his pants showed that how much he enjoyed it. The older withdrew his fingers, then grabbed the smaller tennis player's hips and placed his throbbing erection in front of the boy's entrance.

"Keigo." He panicked though he didn't want Atobe to stop.

"It's okay, Ryoma." The captain whispered in a soft tone. 'God, it's the first time that he called me by my first name.' The younger thought and he felt a bit relaxed.

"At first, it will hurt but-"

"Just do it." Echizen cut him off in the middle of his sentence. The buchou let out a short laugh then did as the boy had asked.

"Ngh." The green haired boy moaned and tensed as he felt a large organ entering him. He clenched his teeth and a few tears appeared in his foggy eyes. He left those tears running down on his face. "Kei-go." He whimpered in pain. It hurt. It really did hurt but it also felt good.

"Ryoma." The buchou panted and pulled back then thrusted into him again more forcefully. The boy's small mouth opened for a silent scream of pain mixed with pleasure.

Atobe repeated his actions a few times before Echizen started asking for harder thrusts and faster pace, enjoying the wonderful sensation. The pain soon faded away and pure bliss took over its place.

"More." The younger wheezed.

"Turn around." Atobe ordered and withdrew his member.

Echizen did as he was told. The older one sat onto the floor and the boy positioned himself on top of the other, spreading his legs down on each side of Atobe's hips then sat down. Both of them moaned as they connected. The older one suddenly thrusted up hitting that certain spot he had been looking for earning a scream of bliss from his soon to be lover.

The more his prostate was hit the more Echizen was starting to lose himself. He was at his limit. He had been holding back for quite a while.

"Ahh Keigo!" He screamed as Atobe thrusted deeper than ever and he came hard onto their chests.

The buchou soon followed him, moaning "Ryoma". He leisurely wrapped his hands around the exhausted boy who was on top of him.

"You know, I think I've fallen for you." The older whispered into the younger's ear.

"Idiot" that was the reply but Echizen cuddled to him and said something about doing _that_ again before he fell asleep.

"You're finally mine." Atobe smiled and carefully lifted his Ryoma to carry him to the bed.

_They still had a lot more to work on about their relationship._

* * *

Hope you liked it, Please review ^^


End file.
